


Let Me Know You're Okay

by musicalsmarvelandmore



Series: HSM:TM:TS One Shots [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Big Red/Ashlyn, Worry, barely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsmarvelandmore/pseuds/musicalsmarvelandmore
Summary: It's the beginning of the spring semester, and Carlos could not be more excited for the spring musical and seeing his boyfriend. Except, Seb isn't reading most of his texts, barely responding, and Carlos is afraid his boyfriend might break up with him.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: HSM:TM:TS One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Let Me Know You're Okay

It was the first day of the spring semester, and Carlos was so excited. Well, not so much the school and class part, but everything else.

Not only had Miss Jenn promised to finally announce the spring musical today, after months of Carlos desperately trying to find out, but he would also get to see his boyfriend. And all the rest of their friends, but Seb was the most important.

Since homecoming, the two had been close. They had so much in common, despite the differences in their background, and no lack of things to talk about.

Still, part of Carlos was worried. The two boys hadn’t gotten together over the two-week break, since they both had family commitments and nothing lined up, especially since only one of them could drive. 

That wasn’t the big deal though. Even though Carlos would have preferred to spend all his spare time with Seb over the break, he got why they couldn’t. The big deal was the texting.

Carlos and Seb texted each other all the time. At least, they used to. About half way into the break, only a few days after Christmas, it was like Seb just stopped. There were stray texts, usually around the time Seb woke up or went to bed, but Seb woke up so much earlier than Carlos. He hadn’t had an actual conversation with his boyfriend in over a week at this point.

Honestly, Carlos was worried. What if Seb wanted to break up with him? Obviously that was the other boy’s choice, but things had been getting so good between the two of them during the fall semester. He didn’t know why Seb wasn’t texting him, but Carlos’ mind was working in overdrive, thinking of reason after reason his boyfriend would no longer want to be with him.

He had tried to message Seb that morning before Carlos left for school, asking if Seb wanted Carlos to give him a ride, or where they should meet up before class, but his messages were still on delivered. Why wasn’t Seb reading his texts?

It was even worse that Seb texted sometimes. If he hadn’t texted at all, Carlos would have assumed that his boyfriend’s parents had grounded him or taken his phone or something. The occasional text, even rare as they were, just made Carlos worry that this was about him, and he didn’t know how to handle that.

But still, the first day of a new semester was exciting. Sophomore year was so much better than freshman year. He wasn’t alone anymore. Even if Seb wanted to break up with him, Carlos had a bunch of musical theater friends. And he and Seb weren’t the type of people to make others pick sides, if their relationship was over.

God, please don’t let their relationship be over. Last year was bad, and this year was already so much better, but Carlos wanted to keep dating Seb.

Carlos kept an eye out for his boyfriend as he walked down the halls of East High, hoping to see him. He smiled at all the theater kids, some of who even met his gaze and smiled back. Ashlyn looked like she wanted to come over and talk to him, but she was distracted, probably because she was walking next to Big Red, which was fodder for so much theater gossip during the run of their show and afterward, even though they still weren’t officially a thing.

But Seb was nowhere to be found.

Carlos’ schedule had gotten shifted around so he wasn’t sure which classes he was supposed to have with his boyfriend, especially since Seb still hadn’t responded to any of his texts from today, or even opened them at all.

Originally, a bunch of the theater kids were planning on meeting in the bomb shelter after school, but Carlos didn’t even know if Seb would be there anymore. Seriously, what was going on with that boy? Carlos was worried, but also a little annoyed. Sure, sometimes break felt like a no-man's-land, but they were back at school now. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, and there was nothing wrong with wanting to do that.

Though, it quickly became clear that Seb wasn’t even at school. In Carlos’ English class, while calling role, the teacher had called Sebastian Matthew-Smith, paused, then looked at some note he had written, and muttered something before moving on. Seriously, what was going on with Seb! It wasn’t like him to miss school, especially without texting Carlos. What if he was sick or something?

Carlos sent another text off to Seb. _hey im worried about you. where are you? are you okay?_

He wasn’t surprised that he didn’t get a response, though a little disappointed.

After school was over, Carlos was the first student down to the bomb shelter, surprising no one. Out of all the rehearsals last semester, Carlos was only not super early one time, and that was during the whole Miss Jenn might lose her job fiasco.

He sat down in his usual spot. Seb should be sitting right beside him, or maybe at the piano. That was were Seb belonged, and yet, he wasn’t there.

Carlos sent off another text to Seb. _where are you? i’m worried babe_

This time, there was at least a response, though it didn’t come until most of the rest of the cast had showed up. _Sorry was at the dentist. Should be back at school by the end of the week_

The end of the week? What was going on?

Carlos sent back a rapid fire text response. _whats wrong? are you okay? why won’t you be back until the end of the week_

Even talking with the cast, crew, and Miss Jenn didn’t get his mind off Seb, and while a few people asked him where Seb was, Carlos just fired off some lame excuse. Why wouldn’t his boyfriend talk to him anymore? Did he not trust Carlos?

Carlos didn’t stop worrying about his boyfriend and their relationship. Each day he showed up to school and couldn’t find Seb, he felt a sinking feeling in his heart. But everything would be okay, right?

Seb hadn’t answered a single text since Monday, leaving them all on delivered, and it worried Carlos. Auditions for the spring musical were the following week, and Carlos knew how much his boyfriend would want to be there. What if he still wasn’t back?

It was Friday now, and Carlos hoped that this was the day that Seb would finally come back. Seriously though, if he was at the dentist on Monday, then what reason was there for him to miss three days after that? And how hard would it be to send a text that he was okay, or even call? Carlos had probably sent almost a hundred messages since then, all of which hadn’t been opened.

Honestly, maybe that was why Seb was probably going to break up with him. Carlos knew that he was a little extra, but he had thought that was one thing that Seb liked about him. Clearly, he was wrong.

He got a text, and his heart jumped as he checked it, hoping it was from Seb, but it was from Nini instead. _Hey head towards the hall with the pink Sharpay locker_

Carlos shrugged. Since apparently his boyfriend hadn’t come to school again, he might as well. Nini was part of the core theater group, the people who were always in every musical, despite what else they might have going on.

That didn’t make it clear why she needed Carlos, but honestly, it could be about anything, even just asking something about auditions with too many details to text about.

Once he actually got to the hallway, he saw instantly what Nini wanted him for. Because there, in the middle of the hall, was Sebastian Matthew-Smith.

Carlos started rushing towards him, but stopped just short when he got closer, because honestly, Seb looked awful. And that wasn’t Carlos being judgmental. The other boy had a huge hideous bruise, dark purple, covering his lower right cheek, in towards his jaw.

“Oh my god. Sebbie! What happened?”

“I’m so sorry I haven’t been texting you, Carlos. I have a concussion and my mom keeps taking my phone away. I was kicked in the face by one of our cows.”

Carlos pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. “I was so worried! I’m glad you’re okay, well, mostly okay. You have a concussion! What are you doing back at school?”

Seb laughed, squeezing Carlos back tight. “I’m okay now, Carlos. Well, mostly okay. The concussion was from hitting the ground afterward, but I had to go to the dentist to make sure my teeth were okay.”

“Well, I’m glad your beautiful face is still intact, but I’d love you anyway.”

Seb froze, and Carlos realized that this was the first time he actually said that he loved Seb. Sure, he called him love sometimes, and Carlos definitely was in love with the other boy, but everyone knew about the whole Ricky-Nini mess, and Carlos definitely wanted nothing like that to happen to him and Seb.

It still was a shock to hear a soft “I love you too,” in his ear, but Carlos grinned. Second semester of sophomore year may have gotten off to a rocky start full of worries, but everything was going to be amazing now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! No beta, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Seblos is honestly so cute, and I love them so much. I'm hoping to write some Ricky stuff soon (because that boy is so adorable), but this ship is amazing. Joe Serafini is amazing, and I'm so excited that he'll be a regular in season 2! Hopefully, we'll get some singing from Seblos next season.
> 
> I can't wait for episode 10!


End file.
